The Diabetes-Endocrinology Research Center (UMDERC) was established at the University of Massachusetts Medical Center (UMMC) in 1983. Emphasis has been on studies related to the etiology, complications and treatment of diabetes, and on a wide range of endocrine disorders. The DERC is built on a research base of 38 funded investigators currently involved in diabetes/endocrinology research. It has substantially facilitated existing studies, new projects and collaborations. Four core laboratory facilities have been established, which greatly facilitate research of a large number of UMDERC investigators. During the current 5 year funding period, two new cores evolved and one core was closed. The Biomedical Research Cores include a Cell Science Core (providing for tissue culture needs and FACS), a Morphology Core (providing light, fluorescence, and electron microscopy), a Peptide Synthesis Core (providing synthesis of peptides and production of polyclonal antibodies to the peptides), and a Transgenic Core (providing for introduction of cloned and genetically engineered DNA into cells of animals). The Pilot & Feasibility Program has resulted in funding of 29 projects, many of which have resulted in external funding for diabetes and endocrine research. The Enrichment Program has sponsored over 43 seminars on research in diabetes/endocrinology and continues to be an asset to the UMDERC and the institution.